


Through the Fire

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [89]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Anti-Void, Multiverse, Survival Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Continuation to 'Pain'
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 27





	Through the Fire

The group of five Sanses stare at the fire in front of them, behind was a wall slowly moving towards them with spikes on it.

There was no way for them to run.

"*this was the right way!" The Fell Sans screams, he raises a finger pointing towards a piece of card in one of the Sans's hands, "it was!"

"*WE KNOW! THIS IS CHEATING!" The Swap Sans cries out looking back and forth between the two death traps.

"*CALM YOURSELF AND LET US THINK!" The Swap Fell Sans snap at them, "THERE STILL MIGHT BE A WAY OUT OF THIS!!"

"*i'm rereading it. all the clues point to the fire." A Classic Sans spoke up, he stares at the flames with interest.

"*so maybe just walk through the fire?" The Outer Sans said looking at the card and then to the fire.

"*I'LL GO FIRST!" The Swap Fell declares hurrying himself to run, only to have the Swap Sans run pass him laughing, "HEY!" he quickly follows.

"*THERE IS ANOTHER ROOM HERE!" Came the Swap's voice from somewhere beyond the bright roaring fire.

The three Sanses that were left glances at each other, they all nod and race forward, through the burning heat and into a much cooler room.


End file.
